Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing.
Description of the Background Art
The technology of classifying whether an object corresponds to a comparison target using image processing has conventionally been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5317250 discloses the technology of classifying, using image processing, whether a component being a test target that appears in an image corresponds to a genuine component, namely, a non-defective item.